Terrible World Above
by AnnoyingCat
Summary: AU. In a far off future with monsters and powers. Humans forced to live underground. Tweek along with Butters, and all the others, find themselves being forced to go to a far away school, closer to the surface. Little did they know what future was in store. [sucky Summary. First fan fiction I've ever wrote. includes Creek, Bunny, Style and many other side pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

It was within the distant future. A horrid future. The year was 2113.

A place filled with monsters that used to be human.

Convinced this was the earth's way of getting back at humans, we were forced to adjust to a new way of life. A life underground.

This had only been possible for the fact weird powers showed up, near the same time the monsters had.

Within a small town, everything started.

South Park.

That was ninety years ago, though.

Since then, the town was rebuilt right underneath where it once was.

It was decent. But, many trouble makers. Kids inherited their Ancestors powers, those were mainly the ones causing trouble. Many children have throughout the years. They eventually made a school around twenty somewhat years ago.

A school that helped you discover your true abilities. Helped you learn how to use them. But, most of all, it's a school that teaches you to fight monsters.

We weren't the only town that had odd powers. Many near by, underground just like us, went to that school, too.

I, Tweek Tweak, was sent to this so called school with many others, at the age of nine and ten. All of our parents held those powers. I hated that fact. I hated my parents for having them. But most of all, I hated leaving my parents. And I'm positive no one else enjoyed it, either.

I only had one friend who shared my fate. Leopold Stotch. Well, Butters as everyone calls him.

I feared almost everyone but him! He was nice to me. Well, everyone, truthfully.

He comforted me the whole ride there. Actually, he TRIED to comfort me. I found myself screaming. Everyone was loud in the bus, so my screams weren't paid any attention to.

We were in a bus within a sturdy cave system. This was one of many rare occasions of transportation that wasn't by feet. Because the school was so far away, as I said before.

I sat on the outside of the seat. There was me, Butters and Craig within the same seat. Butters sat in between us, as I was scared to death of Craig. I noticed many other kids I knew were in this bus, too.

I noticed Cartman was right across from my seat. Oddly, Wendy was beside him. I was completely expecting her to sit next to Stan. There wasn't enough room in their seat for three kids due to Cartman being so fat.

I guess he just shoved Wendy aside and forced her to sit with him. Poor girl. I bet he did it to get Stan angry.

I scanned the bus for Stan. He was behind Wendy and Cartman, sitting next to Kyle and Kenny. Stan leaned over the seat and was yelling at Cartman. Something about stealing in his spot.

I sunk down in my seat and grabbed my hair, pulling on it. Everyone was just too loud!

"This sucks.." I whimpered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumping harshly and yipping aloud, I peeked to who it belonged to. Butters smiled. "We'll be there in no time, just you see!"

I watched him before slowly nodding and returning my eyes back to the others. How were they so calm about this? Weren't they sad leaving their parents, too? Maybe they just hid it well?

I just couldn't understand anyone. Not even Butters seemed too down about it. DId they hate their parents!?

My eyes wondered and stopped at Craig. I leaned forward to get a better view. He looked as he always did, too!

Why was I the only one!?

I kept pulling my hair and making sudden outbursts most of the time. It took two hours to get there. Two hours with no coffee!

I stayed in my seat and I watched many others get off, not wanting to move from my seat, Too many kids pushing their way into the isle. Then I suddenly noticed Kenny was holding his younger sister in his arms. She was crying against him. I felt so bad for her. I bet she missed her parents more then me! She was younger then me! She shouldn't have to leave her parents that young!

"Tweek." I screamed loudly getting thrown out of my small thoughts. "JESUS CHRIST!"

Butters motioned me to go on.

The isle was clear then and I hadn't even noticed. I jumped out of my seat and started down the filthy isle. It looked terribly old, rust was on the sides and it smelled. I hadn't noticed it before for some reason. I got off in a hurry at that. It was nasty!

Butters and Craig followed close. We were all greeted by a tall blonde woman, her hair being really curly.

"Hello, everyone. I am the head master of this school. Well.. You may refer to me as a principal." A principal!? Oh god, she met us out here when we just got off?! They do that?

I tugged on my hair again as she continued. "You may address me as principal Victoria." She smiled warmly.

I calmed down a little. She seemed pretty nice. Now! What if she turns into something terrible? What if she abuses her students!? Oh god, oh god!

I was pulled from my thoughts again as Butters pulled my attention to him. "I wonder what kind of powers everyone has." He seemed a little excited. My stomach turned at the thought. Everyone had powers. Everyone could easily use those powers to kill each other, couldn't they!? Oh god-!

"Tweek?" Butters seemed to have a worried look on his face. Was I making a weird expression? I most likely was without realizing it. I quickly nodded. "Y-yeah! I-just.. ARG!" I almost pulled my hair out at the time.

I hadn't realized the principal was still talking for that whole time. Holy crap, what if I missed something important!? I was freaking out, and missed something, didn't I!?

"Now, I'll allow you all to get settled in." The principal's words finally came back to me. "Farewell, my new students." She disappeared into the large mid-evil castle school. The school was really nice looking, though. Maybe like a brand new castle, almost. This whole place was huge!

There were dorms, huge ones! I could hardly believe there was any place bigger then my town.

It passed much too long. I couldn't find my dorm room on my own.

We had our dorm room numbers handed out to us, as well as keys. They allowed us, ten year old children, free on school grounds? This is too weird!

I couldn't find Butters. He definitely found his room before me! I was nervous, shaking, as many other kids walked passed me. I couldn't bring myself to ask for help. I must look like an idiot standing here like this!

"Hey." A monotone voice caught me off guard and I made a horrible squeak/yelp noise.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"What?"

"I-I..!" I gulped and slowly looked to see that it was Craig. I yelped again.

"Why're you just standing around?" He asked.

"I-I.. Can't f-find my room..Ah!" I was shaking horribly. This is one of the few times Craig actually bothered to talk to me.

"Need help?" He offered. What? Really? I could only slowly nod. "What is your dorm number?"

"301!" I blurted it out loudly and shut my eyes. Another outburst. He only nodded and started down the hall. I followed. Oh god, I hope he was expecting me to follow! And, I hope he isn't going to kill me! Or lead me anywhere bad!

And here I was. In front of the door to my dorm.

"Th-thank you!" I quickly thanked Craig. I moved to the door before he could say anything, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible.

I unlocked it swiftly. I stepped in and looked around. It was decently large. The beds were twin sized, so it looked really small compared to the room. There was also two sets of drawers I didn't bother to give a second glance. The carpet was a dark cream color, the walls matching only lighter.

I walked over to one of the beds and fell onto it. I felt exhausted. For once I just wanted to sleep and do nothing else!

I laid there for what seemed like forever before I heard the door open. I quickly sat up to see who my room mate was. I was scared! I didn't want some stranger!

The door opened all the way. "Oh, Tweek!"

It was Butters. I was so happy to see him. "B-Butters!" I smiled. It felt like I hadn't smiled in forever.

Butters made his way over to his bed and plopped down. "So, how are you doing?"

"T-Terrible." I answered as I sat up. "I had Craig h-help me f-find my room! Ack! He must think I-I'm really s-stupid now!"

Butters laughed at me and I groaned and fell back again.

"Don't worry too much. How about I run and get you some coffee?" Butters offered. I sat up on my elbows and shook my head. I doubt he knew where they even kept coffee and I didn't want to cause him too much trouble!

"Oh, okay. But, let me know if you change your mind, pal! I'll help you out around here!"

Butters was too nice. My cheeks felt warmer. He was too gosh darn nice!

It was soon lights out. I hadn't realized it was so late already.

We didn't have any clothes. We couldn't bring anything from home, actually. Clothes and everything else was provided by the school. The clothes were in the drawer, which Butters had checked out of curiosity.

We changed and we laid down. I stared up at the ceiling. Butters sounded like he fell asleep in no time. Dang him. Lucky him. Able to fall asleep so easily without a worry. A thought.

I turned onto my side and stared at Butters back.

This was my new life. This school. I didn't know when I would leave it. If I would ever be able to in the future. I sighed. My constant thoughts were tiring. I just need to get used to things.

I slowly closed my eyes. Things were surely going to get worse from here on in...

**(( A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER. I apologize if anything is weird! I'm getting a lot of help from enohpoxaschick and my sister! I hope this story is good and I hope people will enjoy it! And this chapter is pretty short, isn't it? Ah well, to the next chapter!** ))


	2. Chapter 2: the next few years

Year One; Age 9-10

it was mostly studying about the monsters. The different kinds. The weaknesses.

I twitched uncomfortably in every class for that whole year. I had sudden out bursts which turned into something normal. I honestly couldn't pay attention! I got through only by Butters help. He tutored me in a way. I was so thankful for Butters!

And then drama happened between Stan and Wendy. I only heard it from Clyde Donovan. I was passing by him talking to Craig and another boy known as Token Black in the hall on my way to class.

Ugh! Relationships! They're so weird when you're so young!

Year Two; Age 10-11

It was mostly the same thing. But, I really enjoyed my birthday this year! It was just me and Butters, Cake, Laughs and board games. And a lot of coffee! I also found a present at our door. I'm not sure who sent it. But, it made me happy. Until I found out it was hair clips!

There was also a terrible 'prank' being pulled on one of our teachers. Cartman put laxatives in Mr. Mackey's coffee! What a huge freaking waste!

There was also a fire that started in the dorms, the same building me and Butters were in! That scared me half to death! It was soon said to be someone using their powers. Ah! Powers kill, man!

Year Three; Age 11-12

The first thing I remembered during this year was Wendy beating the crap out of Cartman! Many people crowded around to watch. Wendy didn't even have to use any actual powers!

That was also the year I started sitting with more people during lunch time. I sat with Craig, Clyde, Token, Pip and Butters. I was scared and didn't bother looking up as I ate. But, near the end of the year, I started getting used to them being around. I choked out my first conversation with them.. All of them.

Year Four; Age 12-13

I was invited to a party! It was held in Kenny McCormick's room. Butters convinced me to actually show up. I wouldn't have gone. But, it made me happy to know I was INVITED.

It was a birthday party for Kenny's little sister, Karen. And I ended up enjoying myself. I held coffee in my hands nearly thoughout the whole thing, though.

I also talked to Clyde and Token.

Butters was hanging out with Kenny, Kyle and Stan.

I remembered the birthday girl came up to me and wondered if she could have a sip of my coffee. My coffee! She begged me for one. I ended up going and getting her a cup for herself. No way was I going to share germs with a younger girl! Saliva sharing! Yuck! EW!

Year Four; Age 13-14

Everyone went through a weird test. To see the limit of weight they can hold.

Wendy Testaburger could hold up to 400 pounds!? What!? Is that a power? I could barely hold up to 50 pounds! Craig beat everyone, though. I'm not even sure how much he COULD hold!

I'm guessing that's their powers, though. I wondered what mine was. I still wasn't sure. Many other kids knew what their powers already were. I was yet to figure mine out.

The rest of that year rolled on with more tests. Not like I could even name all of them.

Year Five; Age 14-15

It was the year for everyone to demonstrate what they could do. I was nervous, I couldn't do anything! God help me, I wasn't going to kicked out, was I!?

I, along with everyone else who was in my grade, stood outside in that back of the school. There was a clear space. It was really big out here. And I trembled harshly. They were calling out names. I only knew one persons power. I knew his power, personally. He could manipulate metal. But, he wasn't very good at it.

Butters name was called and I shot my head in his direction. He was nervous. I was terrified for him!

Butters seemed to freeze, but he managed to get his legs moving. He stepped into the middle of the large open space, just as they had instructed us to do before.

Butters pulled out a small around ball of metal. He threw it up before it halted in the air. He held both hands out as if he was holding up a heavy box. It seemed like he wasn't that nervous anymore. But, I doubt that.

The metal ball started tearing apart in different pieces and slowly taking form as sharp metal spikes. Butters seemed to be struggling, biting his lip, breaking a sweat. But, he managed to hold himself. He then made a movement as if he was pushing someone. Instead, it was the spikes going at full speed before curving down and shooting into the solid dirt.

I'm pretty sure that took a lot out of him. He hardly used his powers and, as I said before, wasn't very good at using them yet!

One of the teachers called to Butters to go back then. He nearly ran over to me, smiling. "Y-you did pretty g-good. Gah!" Butters soon showed me a concerned look. I didn't scream out 'Gah!' or 'Ack!' or any of that, anymore. At least when I'm NOT under this much pressure!

I watched as Kyle and many more went along up.

Kyle: Could cast elemental spells.

Stan: Used a primary weapon along with super speed.

Kenny: Teleportation. Yet, it also seemed like he was holding back.

Craig: Super strength. Yet, he said he practiced with katana.

Cartman: His body could expand, shrink, get huge! And even small!

There was many more, but I couldn't keep up!

I was panicking. I didn't HAVE a power! I mean, there were few here with no powers. But, they turned out to be weapon specialists! I should have learned something useful!

My whole body froze and my stomach turned as they called my name. I couldn't bring myself to move. At all. I was going to get kicked out for sure! And leave all the friends I've managed to make! No! No! No! I screamed out loud and ran away. It wasn't smart.

I ran directly back to my dorm room. I screamed the entire way there like a maniac! I couldn't face standing there in font of all those people JUST to humiliate myself! I leaped into my bed and pulled the blankets completely over me. I can't remember if I locked the door or not. Oh god! They're going to find me! And maybe do something worse then kick me out now! I wouldn't be able to take that!

I'm going to die! They'll feed me to monsters!

I jumped as I suddenly felt someone sit on the edge of my bed. Oh god, here it comes!

"Don't feed me to monsters!" I blurted.

I felt the blanket being pulled off of me. To my surprise, it was Craig! Did he follow me? Did he run after me? How was he there so quickly?!

"Geez.." Craig sighed and lifted his hand up to my face. I squeaked when he put his palm against my cheek. No. Wait, he was wiping it. I was crying!

My face felt warm with sudden embarrassment. "AHHH!" I screamed out before trying to pull the blankets back over me. Craig kept me from doing so.

He then pulled me up out of the comfort of my bed. "Idiot, what are you even doing?" Craig asked the second he got me to stand.

"I-I don't have- ACK! Any p-powers! Th-they're going to f-feed me t-to the monsters! I-I'm not useful!" My voice got higher and higher as I talked.

Craig let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not the only one who can't use their power yet, Tweek."

I blinked. Huh? I wasn't the only one?!

"What!?" My eye started twitching. "I-I'm not...not the only one?" Craig nodded slowly.

"But I ran away! Oh god, what's going to happen to me because of that!?"

"Is worrying all you ever do?"

"I-I- What!?"

Craig sighed again. I knew how frustrated he must be with me.

"We can stay here until it's over." Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

I blinked and looked him directly in his eyes, which were a midnight blue.

"But, only if you talk to one of the teachers about this."

"B-but-" I was quickly cut off by Craig. "If you tell them, they won't have you go to such events. Well, until you're ready and all."

They did that!? Oh god, I was too embarrassed to tell anyone but Butters!

"You want some coffee? I'll go down stairs and get you some." Craig offered and quickly made his way out of my room.

I plopped onto my bed. I felt much more relaxed, thanks to Craig. But, honestly I was expecting Butters. I couldn't help but smiled a tiny bit. I really have made friends.

Craig soon returned with two cups of coffee. Was one for him? I didn't see Craig as too much of a coffee person. He handed me a cup. That first sip was refreshing. It was nice. I thanked Craig many times for the coffee.

I started talking about many other things shortly after.

Spending much of the time with me rambling on about things. It was nice, Craig could be nice, too!

When the year went on, I found myself talking to Craig much, much more.

I still didn't know how to use my power, or if I even had a power. But, I'll surely manage.

**((** **A/N Thank you so much for those reviews! The first one even gave me the push to continue this with confidence! Even my beta reader is giving me so much! Love you all so much! ))**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mole

Year Six; 15-16

It was near the middle of the year.

I was walking back from classes to my room. It was tiring. We usually studied what any ordinary kid would. Math, P.E, Sience and other things normal kids do. But, your classes also depended on your powers. I took normal boring classes. But, I really didn't mind too much.

I stopped in front of my room and started to dig in my pockets for my key. As I did, someone bumped right into me. It caused me to yelp loudly and turn to the taller boy who had turned toward me as well. I noticed a boy behind him turn, too.

"I-I'm sorry!" I took a quick step back, my back hitting against my door.

"Look around before stoppping in front of people." The boy sounded irritated.

"Actually.. y-you ran i-into me." I mumbled. My shoulders stiffened when the boy stepped closer. "What was that?"

"You ran into me!" I said much louder then before. I shouldn't have said anything because he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up off my feet. A few buttons on my shirt ripped off due to the messy way I buttoned my shirt. "A-Ah!"

The boy smirked at my reaction and readied his fist. "I dare you to back talk me one more time."

This boy was definitely looking for a fight! Not that I put up much of one. Ugh, why me!?

I didn't say anything. I just shut my eyes tight and bit my bottom lip. "Aren't you a little pussy." I heard the other from behind him laugh. "Just hit him."

Why are people such jerks? I quickly brought both of my hands to my face the second I felt movement coming from his body. I waited for the punch. I was ready for it. But there was nothing.

"What the hell?" I heard the boy furthest say. I peeked through my fingers. There was a brunette boy I had never seen before. He was pretty dirty from head to toe. He had the boys readied fist held within his own hand.

I was dropped back down to the floor, quickly leaning back against my door.

"Who're you?" One of the boys spat at the brunette.

"You may call moi Christophe." He seemed to have a never ending glare on his face.

"Mind your own, asshole." The taller boy spoke.

Christophe was smaller than them, but didn't seem threatened. Instead, he went low and swiftly kicked the tallest boy off his feet. The boy fell back onto his butt.

Christophe stood up straight once again. "If you do not leave, I will make sure you vwill be limping." His accent got thicker near the end.

I felt a chill go up my spine.

I looked over to the boy on the ground, who was glaring now. "As if!" The tall boy started to stand yet was immediately halted with Christophe's foot in his face. I covered my eyes with both of my hands then. It seemed like that hurt a lot!

I heard the boy whine it pain. I peeked through my fingers. The boy was now curled up on his side, cupping his face in his hands. I noticed I didn't see his buddy standing around from before. He just totally ditched his friend!

Christophe shoved his hands into his pockets and watched the boy as he stumbled to get up. "Damn it!" The boy growled as he noticed his friends absence. He flipped Christophe off before making his way down the hall, angrily. It seemed like his so called friend leaving him angered him even more.

I slowly moved my hands from my face and stared at this Christophe boy. His hazel eyes found mine. "You owe me." He simply said, poking my chest, before starting down the hall.

I stood there awkwardly for I don't know how long. I eventually turned and unlocked my door.

I walked over and fell onto my bed. Thankfully, I got back way before Butters. Like I said, classes depend on powers.

I took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh. I owed that scary looking boy, Christophe. Oh god, I wonder what he'll ask for!

**oOoOoOo**

It was an early Friday morning. I stayed up all night, so I decided to go to class early. I stopped in front of the class room door to see Craig, Clyde and Token. Were they always this early? I stepped in and they stopped the conversation between them. Which was a bit odd. Was I disturbing them?

I stiffened up before going to one of the desks furthest from them to sit down. I rubbed my eyes before leaning down on my desk, resting my forehead on my arm.

It wasn't too long until I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jolt up. "Jesus christ!" I blurted out.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just us." I heard Clyde's voice. "Oh! S-sorry!"

Clyde laughed at me. I looked away, embarrassment obvious on my face.

"Cut it out, Clyde." Craig said. "And, you really don't have to apologize to Clyde."

Craig was in front of my desk. He then started to sit on it, causing me to lean back. "O-okay.."

I noticed Token on the opposite side of my desk from Clyde. "I-I didn't do anything, D-did I?" I asked nerviously.

"No." Clyde said. "Just want to hang out, is all! We hardly ever see you in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. S-so that's why I'm here e-early.."

"Oh, did something happen?" Token asked, sounding a bit concerned. I was about to say yes, but then Christophe's never ending glare came to my mind suddenly and I shook my head. "Just.. one of those nights, y-ya know." I looked down to my lap and bit my bottom lip.

I was pretty much terrible at lying. I could feel the three of them gawking at me. I started to tremble. "I-I'm serious. Gah!"

"What are you three doing to poor Tweek?" I heard a voice come from the open door. I quickly looked up to see Kyle.

"Hey there, sexy." Clyde said, jokingly. "You're here early, too." Clyde wondered away from my desk. I let out a sigh of relief and watched them, leaning back down on my desk the second Craig moved.

I watched them group into a small circle to talk among each other and noticed Craig and Kyle glancing over to me ever so often. God, they were talking about me, weren't they?

I brushed it off and looked to the door as more and more people showed up. Pip sat beside me, Kyle ended up sitting in front of me and a boy by the name of Kevin Stoley sat behind me. I was at the very end of one of the rows.

This class was math.

It seemed to pass by quickly. Actually, most of my classes did due to the lack of being able to pay attention.

It was lunch time.

I sat with the usual group of me, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Token and sometimes Pip.

I was silent. I poked my food and looked around myself, constantly. That Christophe boy could show up any minute! I was obviously being more paranoid then I usually was. Oh god, why me!?

My attention was immediately pulled toward Butters as he had called my name.

"Y-yes?" I looked down to my food and caught Clyde trying to steal my burger. "H-hey there!" Clyde quickly withdrew and raised his hands in the air. I grabbed my burger and took a big bite out of it, glaring at Clyde.

Craig, sitting at one side of me, poked me gently. I jumped and quickly looked toward him. "Mhmm?" I hummed as I tried to swallow.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded as I finally managed to swallow.

"I-I swear. N-nothing is wrong." I kept my voice from going any higher. It'd be obvious if I let it slip!

Craig slowly nodded before going back to his food.

I ended up eating faster then I should have. I walked out of the large lunch room, holding onto my stomach. I felt horrible.

I started walking down the hall. It was completely deserted and I really liked it. It was the perfect place to be right now. I pulled on my hair and stared down at the ground. Why did it have to bother me so much? Cause he could beat me up worse then the boy he saved me from?

He could have good intentions! I was just thinking bad of him was all! He DID save me!

Oh god, shut up, me!

I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into another hall way. I squeaked aloud and shut my eyes. I refused to let go of my hair, which I was now yanking. I was being drug, forced to run. What was going on!?

I didn't know who it was!

We seemed to have gone through a door before finally stopping. I began cracking my eyes open. We were in the bathroom. Ew! why here?

I slowly looked to the one who had dragged me all the way here. It was that Christophe boy! My stomach turned. Which was very much the last thing I wanted. I was going to throw up at any minute!

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-" I could hardly choke out a word!

"You know zat favor you owe me? Soon you will repay it. Meet moi in ze back tonight." He said, just then letting go of my arm.

It's settled. I'm going to die tonight.

**oOoOoOo**

The night came too quickly. I paced in my room as Butters slept. If I didn't show up he might come here. I couldn't risk Butters getting hurt! Or.. anything, really!

I took in a shaky breath and decided on going. I'll have to face it either way. And I guess I did owe him in a way.

I got ready. I hoped the worst wasn't in store. I peeked to Butters peaceful sleeping face. "I'll be back.." I silently swore to myself. Nothing too bad could happen, right?

Wow, where did this confidence come from?

I walked out of the room and gently shut the door before running down the hall. I walked outside from the back doors. I jogged over to where I noticed Christophe was standing. He was looking toward the brick wall that surrounded the area. The same brick wall that kept anyone from leaving.

You couldn't use any powers around it because there was something that prevented you from doing so. Mostly to keep anyone from teleporting, though.

Christophe noticed me and grinned. It made my body freeze a few feet away from him.

"Ah, vous showed up." He said, slipping French into his sentence. It was weird.

"Y-yeah..." I held my hands together in front of myself to keep them from trembling.

"Alright. Follow moi." He started in the direction of the wall. What was going on? I followed him, being a little hesitant at first.

The thought of me getting killed constantly rolled around in my head.

I bumped into Christophe when he immediately stopped in front of me. I quickly backed off. "Wh-what are we doing..?"

"Just be quiet and follow me." He snapped at me in a low whisper.

I decided to shut up and follow.

We started walking again, following down the brick wall. I noticed a hole in the ground that we ended up stopping at. We were going down there, weren't we?

Christophe fixed the shovel tighter onto his back. There was also a pickax there? I hadn't noticed anything on his back before! Well, it WAS dark.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer before pushing me in. It was maybe five feet I fell. Not sure. I was too busy screaming for those few seconds.

I landed on my bottom. The hole was decently wide. Did Christophe do this? I started to stand when Christophe landed right behind me.

"Keep quiet, you fool." He growled at me and looked up, making sure no one heard me, from the looks of it.

I bit my lip, harshly. Hurting my lip to remind myself to keep quiet, later. Christophe started to lead the way. We had to crawl. It was going deeper until it started to curve back up. How long did it take him to make this?

We finally got to an end. My knees hurt. Ugh.

We climbed out of a less deep hole. It was about the same height as me. Christophe had to help me out. I was terrible at everything, wasn't I?

"Wh-where are we..?" I asked in a whisper.

"Outside." Christophe grinned before grabbing my wrist and dragging down what seemed like a large cave system. I noticed a small light ahead. What was that? There isn't usually any kind of light at night. Unless there was someone there!

We got to the end and I blinked in disbelief.

We were outside! There was many trees around us. And the full moon was bright across the them and the small parts of naked land.

We walked out to a clearing that was surrounded by the trees.

Wait... reality hit me like a ton of bricks. We were outside! We could get into a LOT of trouble for this! This wasn't real! This wasn't real!

The silence was cut as we heard dogs behind us, coming from the cave we came out of. Christophe grabbed my wrist, again, before pulling me with him toward the many trees.

I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm actually terrified!

I started screaming out loud as we ran.

What were we getting ourselves into?

**(( A/N: Annnndd, here is the third chapter! I had to redo this one from the previous version so it took a little longer. Anyway, thank you so much for those who keep coming back and reviewing! All the support gives me the encouragement I need! Thanks to all of you! My sister also made a picture of their future outfits! I love her! ))**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. The trees kept out any light from the moon. All I knew is that I was being pulled by the wrist through this terrible place. And that none of this would end well.

I heard the sound of the gaurd dogs get closer.

"Shet!" Christophe suddenly stopped, causing me to run into him. "Wh-what!? Ah!" I quickly stepped back.

"We can't lose 'em." He released my wrist. "I'll get rid of 'em."

"Wh-what!? D-don't leave me here alone- Ah!"

"I won't take long." He pushed me by my shoulders and sat me down in front of a tree. I started to shake. The thought of being alone here. The thought of the monsters that lurk throughout this dark forest.

I pulled my knees against my chest and hid my face in them. I heard as Christophe ran into the direction we came from.

He better be quick. He better come back. This is too freaky, man!

I lifted my head and looked around. I could see a little better now that my eyes were adjusted. I didn't realize how tall the grass was before. With me sitting, it was just a little over my head. At least I'll be somewhat hidden from the monsters, right?

The thought of the different kind of monsters started to fill my head. Which one could kill me the quickest. Which ones will torture me before feasting.

The Mortem. The Caeci. The Dolor. The Remissum. And even the Unum.

Those names sent a chill up my spine. They were probably the worst I heard of due to their ways of killing you!

I started to look around constantly. I couldn't let them get me while I waited!

I froze the moment my vision started to grow dark. Why was everything getting dark? I slowly started to stand, feeling uneasy. I felt something move against my back and I automatically froze. It moved up to my neck and wrapped many times around before squeezing lightly. It then shoved me right against the tree, earning a yelp of pain from me. It started to choke me harshly then. I gasped and my eyes widened. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

I couldn't see. Everything was pitch black. And I was being choked.

I then tried my best to struggle, which only made it harder to breath. I tried to grab the slimey slug feeling thing that wrapped so tightly around my neck. It's grip was firm and unmoving in my efforts.

I froze when I felt it's breath in my ear. My eyes widened much more as I realized. I was blind because of the monster! Because this was the Caeci!

I'm going to die! Oh god! I'm dead!

**oOoOo Christophe's POV oOoOo**

I ran toward the disgusting mutts. I told myself I wouldn't split up from that tweeked out boy. But it was only for a minute or two. Not like I couldn't take care of these god fucking things.

I stopped as I noticed them not too far ahead, being able to see remarkably well in the dark. They were black and very large. Masculine. They ran toward me, barking as loud as they could. Stupid animals.

I started to take off both of my gloves, wasting no time. I suddenly heard something rush passed me a little ways away. No, there was many of them.

My attention snapped back to the mutts. I had to hurry this up.

I threw my hands out from either side of myself. A small tingly feeling went through them. What once was hands was now gaint animal like paws with extremely sharp claws. That boy better be able to take care of himself somehow. Or else all of this would be in vain. God better not fuck anything up for me!

I lunged myself toward the dogs.

It turned into a blood bath. I tore at their flesh, ripping their throats open and forcing my claws deep into their chests. I got bitten on the shoulder suddenly. I growled out in pain and shoved my claw through the animals stomach. I grabbed its intestines and pulled them out in an instant. I finished them off, being surrounded by the many bodies.

I was covered in blood from head to toe.

"No idea how long I wanted to do zat." I said gently out loud, huffing. My hands felt the same tingle as they turned back to normal.

I fell onto one knee and grabbed my shoulder, which was gushing out a lot of blood now. It got me pretty good. Shit.

There wasn't any time for this. I stood back up and immediately started back to that boy.

**oOoOo Craig's POV oOoOo**

I felt something was wrong with Tweek. And I was curious to what it was.

I asked Token, who is able to see bits and pieces of the future, to help me out. I asked him to see what the heck Tweek was up to. Or what he was going to be up to.

Which led me to a hole near the brick wall.

Token went with me. As well as Clyde. Not like they would allow me to do something stupid alone. But, Clyde was unsure about it. Granted, Token's visions weren't always true. People changed their future all the time, after all. But, I wasn't changing my mind.

I was just about to jump into the deep hole before a moving shadow caught the corner of my eye. I halted and quickly looked to my right. There was a boy with neat blonde hair. He must have been a year older since I knew nearly everyone in my year. And I definitely have not seen him before.

"Holy shit." I heard Clyde say in a hushed panic. "I told you this was a ba-"

"Who're you?" I stepped toward the boy, shutting up Clyde by pulling him back behind me.

"I'm simply looking for a lost pet." He stepped closer. I got a better look at his face then. He was a pretty boy.

"If you plan on going down that hole.. Mind if I accompany you?" He suddenly asked. "Why..." I asked bluntly.

"Well, you wouldn't want teachers catching wind of what you three are up to? Ah, that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" I watched as he crossed his arms. This little prick. I gritted my teeth before turning toward the hole once again. "Whatever." Was all I said before jumping in.

The hole was too long. It was unbearable to crawl so much. That and listening to Clyde question the pretty boy. Who eventually said his name was Gregory. He didn't give a last name. But I could care less.

I lifted myself out of the other side of the hole and scanned the area. It seemed clear to go.

I watched as the others got out. Clyde was the last out. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked down the dark cave, the way that led toward the school. I heard a gasp and quickly looked to where Clyde stared. It was a guard! Well, we're fucked.

"Go!" I shouted and turned, running up the small incline. I heard the others close behind. I suddenly heard dogs as well. Why the hell would they send guard dogs after us!?

We ran to the end of the cave. I could only take in a moment of the moons beauty as we continued to the many trees.

I'm not sure how long we ran. The dogs were still close on our tails. This was bad. I signaled before making a sharp turn. The others did exactly the same. Just then I suddenly heard no sound of the dogs behind us. I was about to look behind before I noticed a shadow of another person a bit away. That person stopped the dogs? There was no way that was Tweek, though.

I continued and acted like I didn't see a thing. I came out here for one reason, and one reason alone.

**(( A/N: I may have gotten a bit distracted. Sorry for the wait, my Beta reader had to keep from getting distracted again. Anyway, pov switch much! ))**


End file.
